1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As a kind of an image display apparatus, there is a display unit in an electronic still-camera where a screensaver is installed, as disclosed in JP-A-11-313229. When the display unit operates in a screen-save mode, a plurality of screensaver images are alternately or sequentially presented on a screen of the display unit, that is, a “slide show” is implemented. For instance, the slide show is performed such that two different screensaver images are alternately presented on the screen at intervals of five seconds.
According to the above-described screensaver, an actual image or a thumbnail image corresponding to the actual image is presented as a screensaver image, during a slide show.
Unlike a thumbnail image, an actual image is not a diminished or downsized image. Hence, when a pixel count of an actual image is relatively large, decompression thereof takes much time, delaying changeover of the image presented on the screen. This may give a viewer an impression of unnaturality.